Imię Boże w muzyce
Imię Boże w muzyce - lista wykonawców i utworów, z zastosowaniem imienia Bożego w formie Jahwe, Jehowa, tetragram ''lub w formie skróconej - ''Jah. Klasyczna *Imię Boże Jehowa powszechnie występuje w tekstach sakralnych kantat Jana Sebastiana Bacha *Austriacki kompozytor Franciszek Schubert skomponował muzykę do pieśni Wszechmoc (Die Allmacht), w której przewodnia myśl brzmi: "Wielki jest Pan, Jehowa" ("Gross ist Jehova der Herr"). *Imienia tego używali również: Joseph Haydn, *Ludwig van Beethoven, *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. *Imię Jehowa występuje też w twórczości innych kompozytorów, głównie z krajów protestanckich. Pojawia się często w dziełach muzyki klasycznej o tematyce opartej na Starym Testamencie: *oratoria: np. Król Dawid szwajcarskiego kompozytora Arthura Honeggera, w wielu oratoriach Georga Friedricha Händla takich jak: Atalia, Baltazar (Belshazzar), Estera (początkowo jako rodzaj angielskiej opery - masque w roku 1718, a później już jako oratorium Estera w 1732 roku), Debora, Izrael w Egipcie, Jefte, Józef i jego bracia (Joseph and his Brethren), Samson, Saul, Zuzannna, Juda Machabeusz, czy An Occasional Oratorio; *dzieła chóralne: rosyjski kompozytor Modest Musorgski umie: Jozue syn Nuna oraz Zniszczenie Sennacheriba, *opery: w Nabucco słynnego włoskiego kompozytora muzyki operowej Giuseppe Verdiego (autor napisanego w 1842 roku libretta do Nabucco, włoski kompozytor i poeta Temistocle Solera użył w tekście ciekawej formy Jeovha). Francuski kompozytor Camille Saint-Saëns użył formy Jéhovah w swojej operze Samson et Delila. *hymny: William Williams Pantycelyn (znany też jako Williams Pantycelyn lub Pantycelyn) walijski autor hymnów napisał (początkowo w języku walijskim) do muzyki Johna Hughe hymn Guide Me O Thou Great Jehovah, który jest jednym z najbardziej popularnych i szeroko stosowanych hymnów w Walii i został przetłumaczony na ok. 75 języków. Imienia Jehovah'' używał także James Montgomery angielski autor hymnów. *kompozycje: czeski kompozytor Jan Campanus Vodnanský skomponował utwór (z łacińskim tekstem) ODA XLVI, w którym używa formy ''Jehovah. Niemiecki kompozytor barokowy Georg Philipp Telemann napisał utwór Laudate Jehovam omnes gentes. Angielski kompozytor muzyki barokowej Henry Purcell stworzył dzieło Jehova, quam multi sunt hostes mei. Niemiecki kompozytor okresu romantyzmu Felix Mendelssohn w kompozycji Saint Paul, Part II również użył imienia Bożego w tej formie. Amerykański kompozytor Lowell Mason imienia Jehovah użył w utworach Thoughts for the Sanctuary — Psalms 118 i Jehovah’s Perfect Law, włoski kompozytor Arturo Benedetto Marcello stworzył kompozycję Thy mercy, Jehovah a niemiecki kompozytor Leonhard Lechner imienia Jehova użył w pieśni Hochzeitsmotette. Inni kompozytorzy, którzy używali imienia Bożego to między innymi: William J. Kirkpatrick (Praise Jehovah), Oliver Holden (Jehovah, Lord of Heaven and Earth), Johan Dirk Heersink (Jehova in Zinn Naam), czeski kompozytor Antonín Dvořák, Thomas D’Urfey, John Dowland, Lorenzo Perosi (La voce di Jehova) i The Boston Academy of Music. Muzyka współczesna, rozrywkowa *We współczesnej muzyce rozrywkowej na płycie Kaseta zespołu Kult można znaleźć piosenkę pt.: Czekając na królestwo J.H.W.H, poza tym w innych utworach Kazik Staszewski używa formy Jahwe. *Jacek Kaczmarski umieścił imię Jehowa w dwóch swoich utworach (Ballada o spalonej synagodze i Opowieść pewnego emigranta). *Deus Meus nagrał utwór Jahwe. *Piosenka zespołu 2Tm2,3 nosi tytuł Jahwe Tyś Bogiem mym. *Zespół Zmaza nagrał utwór Jah. *Big Cyc w piosence Red Hot Chili Big Cyc umieścił imię Jehowa, *Tak samo jak zespoły K.A.S.T.A., *O.S.T.R. *Nagły Atak Spawacza. *Justyna Steczkowska w utworach Genesis i Wędrowni sztukmistrzowie na płycie Alkmija śpiewa, używając imienia Bożego w formie Jahwe i JehovaImię Boże u J.Steczkowskiej. *Grupa Adonai na Składance (2000–2002) w kilku miejscach używa formy Jahweh. *Imienia tego używa również Studio Edycji Świętego Pawła na płycie Pomoc duchowa – ballady w nowym życiu. *Matan i Krotoszyński używa formy Jahwe'' 'na płycie ''Pomoc duchowa – historia prawdziwaGrupa Adonai; Matan i Krotoszyński oraz studio Edycji Świętego Pawła. *Imię Boże w postaci'' '''Jah często występuje w utworach wykonawców muzyki reggae, dub, ska, yass i rap. *Polski raper Grubson umieścił tę skróconą formę (Jah) w piosenkach Kochana i Schowaj nóż. *Podobnie Vavamuffin w utworze Jah jest prezydentem. *Habakuk w utworze Jah i Sunny Lion. *Izaiasha - płyta Jahwe zbaw!, *Raggafaya w utworze Jah, *TABU w utworze Dziękuję Ci Jah, *Ares "Jah Ares" Chadzinikolau nagrał album Jah Jah Children. *Piosenka zespołu Gedeon Jerubbaal nosi tytuł Do JHWH (w tekstach zespołu występuje forma Jahwe). *Piosenka zespołu Izrael - Jah People. *Inni polscy wykonawcy tego stylu muzyki używający imienia Bożego to m.in.: Arkapark, Biały&Dylu, Chlapku&Riddimaniak, Dreadsquad, Druga Strona Lustra, Fandango Gang, Jahbestin, Kamil Bednarek, Kury, Mesajah, Miuosh, Paraliż Band (O Jah, Jah can stop the tears), Silesian Sound. *Wykonawcy reggae (i nie tylko), używający formy Jah, to m.in.: 10 ft. Ganja Plant, Alborosie, Andrew Tosh, Anthony B, Ares & The Tribe, Aswad, Bad Brains, Babaman, Bas Tajpan, Beenie Man, Ben Harper, "król Reggae" Bob Marley - Forever Loving Jah, So Jah Seh, Exodus, Revolution i w wielu, wielu innych, Brigadier Jerry, Brusco, Buju Banton, Burning Spear, Camper Van Beethoven, Capleton – Jah Jah city, Cave In, The Clash, Culture, David Bowie (Glass Spider z płyty Ziggy Stardust), Damian Marley, Devon A.K.A. Mr. Metro, Drummie Zeb, Dennis Brown, Everton Blender, EastWest Rockers, Everton Blender, Fantan Mojah, Gentleman - utwór Jah Jah never fail, The People Dem, The Heptones, Indios Bravos, Ini Kamoze – Jump for Jah, Israel Vibration – Jah is the way, Jah Bami, Jahbestin, Jah Cure - Unconditional Love, Jah Division, Jah Messengers, Jah Mex, Jah Nattoh (Jahovia), Jah Roots, Jah Shaka, Jahslams, Jah Sun Music, Jah Tiger, Jah Wobble, Jah Zeus, Jah Zilla, Jjahman, Justin Adams, Kalafro Sound Power, K-Jah, King Tubby & Errol Thompson, KJ-52, LA Symphony, Lee Perry, Linval Thompson, Luciano (Jah is my Navigator, Jah Live, Jah Canopy), Lucky Dub, Maleo Reggae Rockers, Massive Attack - A Prayer For England, Matisyahu, Michael Rose, Mighty Diamonds, Musical Youth, Mystic Revealers, Misty in Roots, Nabi, Nas, Natural Dread Killaz, Nefre, Nyahbing Drum Choir, Osibisa, Patrice, Paz de Jah, Peter Broggs, Peter Metro, Prince Malachi, Pro Jah, Project 86, Przemysław "Jah Jah" Frankowski, Ras Michael & The Sons of Negus, Rene Jah Love, Richie Spice, Sage Francis, Satellite, Similarly, Sinsemilia, Sister Carol, Sizzla Kalonji - Praise Ye Jah, Skindred, Sly & Robbie, Soldiers Of Jah Army, Spragga Benz, Stephen Marley, Sublime, Testify, Thievery Corporation's, Tiken Jah Fakoly, Tilt, UB40, U.Roy, Villa Ada Posse, Yami Bolo - Yah Yah Give Me Love, Yellowman, Ziggy Marley i wielu innych. *Raper Shellerini używa formy Jahwe'',' tak samo jak grupa Sodom, KAT, Oomph!, Honor, Magisu feat Baranek, Lyrage, Anja Lehmann. *Forma '''Jehova/''Jehovah'' występuje najczęściej (chociaż nie tylko), w tekstach artystów anglojęzycznych takich na przykład jak: 2Pac, Aaliyah, Al Stewart, Atmosphere, Azrael - Jehova, ''Behemoth, Big Punisher, Billie Myers, Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, Brian McKnight, Blue, Cadaver, Deicide, Don Omar, Ercandize, Elvis Costello, Erick Sermon, Erykah Badu, Frank Sinatra, Freak Kitchen, Foxy Brown, Fugees, George Harrison ''(Like Itself), Gino Vanelli, Gloria Gaynor, Grateful Dead'' (The Music Never Stopped), Hans Theessink, Ice Cube, Icicle Works, Jay-Z, Jann Arden, Killah Priest, Lil' Kim, Lucyfire, Mavado' '- I'm On The Rock (Jehova Guide Me), Michael Card, Marduk, Martin Simpson (''Come Down Jehovah), Mase, Necrophobic, Nelly, New Order, New Radicals - Jehovah Made This Whole Joint For You, Non-Phixion, Obie Trice, Onyx, P. Diddy, Pastor Troy, Puff Daddy, Quincy Jones, Ras Kass, Recoil, Rod Temperton, Roger Waters, Satyricon, Sportfreunde Stiller, Sinister, tobyMac, Trick Daddy, The Beach Boys (The Beaks of Eagles), ''The Roots, Tweet, Twista, Vineyard, Vicki Yohe, W.A.S.P., Xzibit, Young Buck, Elio e le Storie i inni.'' *W piosence Elvisa Presleya If the Lord Wasn't Walking By My Side również występuje imię Boże w formie JehovahImię Boże u E.Presleya. *John Denver w piosence World Game używa zarówno niespotykanej formy Yaweh jak i Yah. *W piosence En chantant, francuski piosenkarz Michel Sardou śpiewa: (...) On ne parle à '''Jéhova' (...)'' (tekst Pierre Delanoë). *Na płycie zespołu U2 How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb ostatni utwór nosi tytuł Yahweh. *Dr Alban w utworach Hard pan di drums, Home sweet home One Love i Free up Soweto używa formy Jah. *Używa jej także Sinéad O'Connor m.in. w utworach: A Prayer for England, Glory of Jah czy Jah Nuh Dead. *Shaggy w piosence How much more *Grupa Wet Wet Wet w utworze Is this Love. *Pierwszy solowy występ Whitney Houston w kościele''' to "Guide Me, O Thou Great '''Jehovah" *Istnieje zespół muzyki trance pod nazwą JHWHPłyty zespołu JHWH (tetragram.pl) oraz zespół Yahwe Mutabo. *Grupa The Mars Volta nagrała utwór Tetragrammaton, Falco (Jah vibration), Söhne Mannheims (Jah is changing all), Wu-Tang Clan (Jah world), a Judy Jacobs nagrał utwór No God Like Jehovah, BJ Vavasseur – In the Presence of Jehovah, hiszpański zespół Heissel – Yahve, Immanuel Lobpreiswerkstatt – Jahwe Zabaoth (Jahwe Zastępów), zespół Sugar Minnott – Jehovah, australijski zespół grający chrześcijańskiego death rocka Mortification (Jehovah Nissi), Sleeping Giant (utwór Jehova Shalom), izraelski zespół Yeshurun nagrał utwór YHWH Ekhad, irański wokalista Shahrdad Rohani utwór Jahwe. Grupa Celtic Frost w piosence Ain Elohim używa słowa Tetragrammaton, podobnie jak grupa Bruno Filizola (Astrancer). Utwór Jamesa Ingrama i Michaela McDonalda nosi tytuł Yah Mo B There (według M. McDonalda oryginalny tytuł powinien brzmieć Yahweh be there). Imienia Bożego użyli m.in.Inni artyści używający w swych utworach Imienia Bożego: Guy Béart (O Jéhovah), Harry Belafonte (Jehovah, The Lord Will Provide), Johnny Cash (I Shall Not be Moved), Pierangelo Comi (Jahve′ nostra festa), Jean Ferrat (Nuit et brouillard), Ernst Fuchs (Von Jahve), P.O.D. (Without Jah, nothin), Don Moen (Jehovah Jairah my provider), Ben Harper (Jah work). Stevie Wonder w piosence Master Blaster (Jammin') i w piosence Dark'N'Lovely użył formy Jah. *Ukraiński chór nosi nazwę Он Иегова (Ten Jehowa). Tajwańskie wydawnictwo muzyczne Stream of Praise – Jehovah's Blessings Abound Stream of Praise – (Jehowy błogosławieństwo będzie obfitować) wydało album Jehovah's Blessing Abound[http://www.cmt.com/artists/az/stream_of_praise/2419399/album.jhtml Stream of Praise – Jehovah's Blessings Abound Stream of Praise – (Jehowy błogosławieństwo będzie obfitować): album Jehovah's Blessing Abound]. Zespół Jerusalem Rivers nagrał album Worship Yhwh. Istnieje zespół pod nazwą HalleluYAHNiektóre zespoły z imieniem Bożym. Akademia Muzyczna w Bostonie umieściła w swoim śpiewniku utwory, w których wystepuje imię Jehovah. Ivete Sanglo w stylu axé śpiewa o Królestwie Jah (Natural Collie). Amerykański gitarzysta Kent Henry nagrał utwór Jehovah – Nissi (Jehowa sztandarem), taki sam utwór zaśpiewał solista Dennis Jernigan. Maxi Priest w albumie Intentions umieścił utwór Jehovah. George Benson nagrał album George Benson and Friends – Sing to Jehovah (występują na niej m.in. Sheli Hutchinson z zespołu The Emotions, ''Larry Graham i ''The Brown Family Singers). *Prince zaaranżował gitarową wersję Life Witohout End At Last, w której użyto imienia Jehowa. *Wykonawcy z krajów "czarnej Afryki": Lundi (Bulelani KuJehova), Sarah Mbogo (Jehovah), zespół Vabati VaJehova (Jehova), Jah Verity. Religijna Wiele muzycznych grup religijnych katolickich i protestanckich umieszcza Imię Boże w swoich utworachPłyty z Imieniem Bożym (tetragram.pl)Pieśni Jahwe. Występuje też w pieśniach religijnych różnych wyznańImię Boże występuje m.in. w Śpiewniku pieśni Pana (Katolicka Wspólnota Odnowy w Duchu Świętym Marana tha); w Pieśniach Królestwa Świadków Jehowy występuje 214 razy oraz w 34 w ich tytułach; grup protestanckich (gł. baptystów); w śpiewniku Jednoty Braci Polskich oraz innych wyznań]. Przypisy